A Fake Gentleman
by caitlin.may
Summary: When Marlena first met August he seems the perfect gentleman: kind and charming. So she marries him and joins the circus. But she doesn't realise what kind of a man he really is until she tries to stop his cruel abuse to the animals. A short one-shot about the first time August hits Marlena.


Marlena had seen him do it once before, that had been enough. It had twisted her stomach and turned her green. She had run off before she could hear any more of the animal's cries. But August had apologised. Told her he would never do it again, said it was the champagne.

Now though, after one of her horses had nearly cost them the act, Marlena realised August would repeat his sins. Her bare feet smacked against the wet ground as she ran through the rain. August was not too far ahead of her, he had left their room in a rage with the stench of whiskey clinging to him.

Through the heavy rain and the strong wind, she could see August storming into the cart where her horses were. She pushed from her toes and tore into the cart, out of the rain. Her body shook from the cold: she was still in her sequin covered outfit.

"August…" her voice gently rang out through the air. August turned suddenly to look at her, in one hand he held a long stick of wood. Silver stood backed into a corner, the other three horses bound across the cart.

"Get out." He spat at her, turning his back on her. His muscles were tense all over his body, his shoulders shook slightly as he held the wooden stick in a deathly grip.

"No," she replied firmly, a glare settling on her pretty features as she caught him by his arm spinning him around to face her again "I am not letting you hit her. It wasn't her fault."

"Marlena," his voice shook "I am telling you to leave." His teeth were clenched and jaw set, he turned his back on her again.

"Don't turn your back on me!" she yelled at him, her anger taking over her. Unfortunately, she underestimated August's anger: he spun round and hit her hard across the cheek. Marlena flew to the floor and crashed into the wall. Silver reared up on her hind legs but the rope prevented her from moving forward, instead August did. He raised his leg and slammed a hard kick into her stomach, Marlena cried out in pain.

"Don't you_ dare_ talk to me like _that_, slut." He told her, his hand wrapping around her throat as he pulled up and slammed her against the wall. The look of fear that crossed her face only angered August. She should love him, not fear him. He slammed his fist into her face; blackening an eye.

"August…" she whispered, her voice quivered as she looked up at him. August back handed her across her cheek, forcing her to spin onto her side and slam into the wall. She slid won, her cheek pressed lightly against the wood. August's hand tightened on the wooden pole he still held. He raised it and slammed it into Marlena: once, twice, three times. She didn't keep count. She listened to his grunt as he put all the force into hitting her.

Long after August had left her, she lay curled on the floor next to Silver, her hand gently stroking the white back of the horse. Whilst her hand gently stroked the mane of Silver, Blackie and Earl walked in. Their huge figures blocking out the moonlight that shone in through the partially opened door. Earl squatted gently down next to her, seeing her face and blood stained costume he held back a gasp of shock.

"Christ," he muttered to himself whilst gently easing Marlena up off the floor "he really hit you."

Marlena didn't reply, but lent against the sturdy body for support (one of her legs was badly hurt).

"Let's just get her back to him." Blackie said, he walked forward and - without much consideration of her wounds – slung Marlena over his shoulder. She squirmed uncomfortably.

"I don't want to be near him!" she said, her voice still hoarse from crying.

"He wants you there." Blackie said unsympathetically. Earl looked at her apologetically as they exited the cart, Blackie heading one way with Marlena and Earl the other.

He trudged on in silence, Marlena's pathetic squirms having no effect on him. When he reached the door it was already open, August stood there looking grim.

"Just drop her on the couch." He instructed. Blackie did as he was told before quickly exiting the room. August slammed the door shut and locked it. August lifted Marlena off the couch and carried her to their ed. He lay her gently down before stripping her of the costume she wore. He looked briefly at her wounds before settling into bed beside her, his arms wound around her protectively and powerfully. She lay awake all night. Her swollen eyes as open as they could be.


End file.
